


A Three Diary Problem

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Not everyone records things in their diary in the same way





	A Three Diary Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Diary" Challenge

Monday

 

**SH**

**Substance surprisingly volatile.**

 

Dr J H Watson

Holmes has been trying to identify the mysterious substance he found in Colonel Harker’s room. As yet he has not been successful, although he has eliminated many of the more obvious possibilities. Fortunately the flames which were emitted when he added one of the reagents did not take a substantial hold and he will be able to continue with his experiments.

 

_M Hudson_

_Curtain material                               0   18s   00d  
Bottle of gin                                   0   02s    06d_

_  
_ *****

Tuesday

 

**Further work needed on identification of soil samples**

 

Holmes has been tramping round various sites, hoping to identify where the mud from the footprints he found outside the Colonel’s window originated from. He is slowly narrowing his search down, but if he is correct, which in all likelihood he is, this means it cannot be his primary suspect. He will, of course, not theorise before he is in full possession of all the facts, but currently the very facts seem to contradict themselves.

 

_Materials for rug cleaning               0   00s   06d  
Bottle of gin                                  0   02s   06d_

  
*****

Wednesday

 

**Case satisfactorily solved**

 

Holmes had what might be termed a Eureka moment, although not quite as dramatic as leaping out of his bath. (Had he done so I dread to think how much the extras on this month’s rent would have been). As it was, his arm flailed dramatically, causing him to knock his cup and saucer onto the floor. He asked me to bring him one of his commonplace books and quickly found the article he had remembered. It had struck him as curious at the time and now, with the additional information provided from the case, he was able to make a successful deduction, and prevent an innocent man from being accused of the crime.

 

 _Broken cup                                         0   09s   06d_  
_Saucer chipped but still serviceable_  
 _Bottle of gin                                        0   02s   06d_  


_Total to date                                 £  1   15s    06d_


End file.
